Hindsight
by kayori88
Summary: Viktuuri drabble with Yuuri-Phichit friendship too. In hindsight, Yuuri shoudn't have jumped into conclusions and said words he might regret. Cue for a best friend coming to the rescue (or the time were Phichit represents the fandom once again.)


Well, this is something that I planned to write a couple of days after ep 11, but work and other pending things didn't let me even start this until an hour ago. So here is a little drabble about a topic that I'm sure many have already written about, but here is my take on it? Sorry for any typos and structure mistakes. I'll try to post the other drabble that I have pending after this one, but I make no promises. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hindsight**

After his conversation with Viktor the night before, Yuuri was barely keeping himself together. He was warming up on the side of the dressing room, ignoring the other skaters doing the same.

On the outside, he looked aloof and unconcerned but, his mind was a sea of conflicting thoughts.

'It's for the best, he misses being back on the rink, being together was only holding him back, I can't be selfish I…don't want to let him go, I want him to be with me always, I can't bear not talking and laughing with him but…no! I decided already! Being my coach has not helped him, it's just my own ego telling me otherwise, I…

"Hey! Yuuri!"

He looked in the direction of the call and saw his friend Phichit waving at him.

With a discreet look by the corner of his eyes towards the brooding Russian on his side, Yuuri walked towards the Thai representative.

"Hello Phichit."

"Today is the day Yuuri, we'll be competing against each other like we planned years ago!" exclaims the other with a wide smile on his face, to which Yuuri just nods with a tug on his lips.

"But I have to say, Viktor is really devoted to you my friend. No wonder you're engaged."

"We're not…and he's not devoted to me. I saw him looking at the other skaters; his eyes were shining and the smile on his face…"

"Oh Yuuri, are you really doubting him now? And the way he looks at the other skaters? You should see the way he acts when _you_ are on the rink. Better yet, let me show you!"

"What?"

Phichit drags him to his locker, gets his cellphone out and after a few taps, he shows the screen to the other. On it, there was Viktor, showing joyful expressions, waving around and even doing a quadruple flip on the sidelines.

Yuuri was shocked; his heart was beating so fast that it was almost a continuous hammer against his chest.

"This is…"

"Well, this is yesterday's. I have some more from the other competition we were in. Viktor has been all over the place, each time you've been on the rink, I'm pretty sure that no other could make him react like that besides you, Yuuri. So don't sell yourself short my friend, I'm pretty sure that he knows first-hand how great you are." Phichit reassures with an understanding smile on his face.

Yuuri looks towards the object of their discussion and their eyes meet. He notices the determination in those blue pools and feels warmth fill his whole being.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Phichit." Yuuri says with a tone full of gratitude.

"That's what best friends are for. See you later, and best of luck out there."

"Likewise"

Phichit walks away and Yuuri starts walking back to his coach's side.

'Well, they say that hindsight is 20/20 and it seems that I jumped into conclusions again.'

Yuuri nods to himself and stops a few steps in front of Viktor. The Russian looks at him for a moment with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yuuri?"

'After the competition, no matter the result, I'll tell him properly how I really feel.'

With those thoughts in his head, he lifts himself and put a chaste kiss on the Viktor's cheek, making him gasp.

Shocked, Viktor observes how Yuuri puts on his earphones and walks away once again, this time to continue his warm up.

With a hand on his cheek, the Russian lets a smile lit his face. He takes his cell out of his pocket and writes a simple message on it.

'Thank you'

The receiver of the message, who is not so far away, looks at the Russian and nods followed by a thumbs up sign. Not a moment later, Viktor receives a response.

'Remember that I'm the official photographer of the weeding XD'

Viktor chuckles and nods his head in understanding, knowing that the other was looking.

'Now, time to 'encourage' Yuuri, now that things are looking up once again'

Those are Viktor's last thoughts before he started to walk in his fiancé's direction with many 'encouragements' in mind.

 **The End**


End file.
